Abra
| textcolor=brown| name='Abra' | jname=(ケーシィ Casey)| image= | ndex=#063| evofrom=None| evointo=Kadabra| gen=Generation I| pronun= AH-bra | hp=25| atk=20| def=15| satk=105| sdef=55| spd=90| species=Psi Pokémon| type= | height=2'11"| weight=43.0 lbs.| ability=Synchronize *Inner Focus| color='Yellow'| gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂| }} Abra (ケーシィ Casey) is a -type Pokémon. It can evolve into a Kadabra at level 16. Abra eggs take 5,355 steps to hatch. Appearance Abra is a brown human like fox Pokémon with three fingers and toes. Its eyes are mostly closed because of it sleeping most of the time. The shoulders of Abra are brown. Abra has a long tail with one brown stripe. Etymology Abra is based on a magician's famous magic words:"Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam". Special Abilities Abra can have the abilities Synchronize and Inner Focus. Inner Focus prevents Abra from flinching. Synchronize allows Abra to give a status condition back to the opponent if Abra gets a status condition. It has been known to sleep 18 hours a day, as it needs it's rest for it's telekinetic abilities. Abra also can teleport away from danger by the means of using the move teleports. It can even perform this technique while asleep. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Abra can be found in Diamond Or Pearl or Platinum. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=brown| redblue=Using its ability to read minds, it will sense impending danger and teleport to safety.| yellow=Sleeps 18 hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport itself to safety even as it sleeps.| gold=It senses impendings attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike.| silver=If it decides to teleport randomly, it creates the illusion that it has created copies of itself.| crystal=It hypnotizes itself so that it can teleport away when it senses danger, even if it is asleep.| ruby=Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety.| sapphire=Abra needs to sleep for eighteen hours a day. If it doesn't, this Pokémon loses its ability to use telekinetic powers. If it is attacked, Abra escapes using Teleport while it is still sleeping.| emerald=A Pokémon that sleeps 18 hours a day. Observation revealed that it uses Teleport to change its location once every hour.| firered=It sleeps for 18 hours a day. It uses a variety of extrasensory powers even while asleep.| leafgreen=Using its ability to read minds, it will sense impending danger and Teleport to safety.| diamond=It sleeps for 18 hours a day. Even when awake, it teleports itself while remaining seated.| pearl=Even while asleep, it maintains a telepathic radar. It teleports when it is threatened.| platinum=Use of its psychic powers leaves its brain so tired that it may sleep as long as 1 day and 18 hours.| heartgold=It senses impendings attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike.| soulsilver=If it decides to teleport randomly, it creates the illusion that it has created copies of itself.| }} Learnset TM/HM The TM's and HM's it can learn are: *TM01 Focus Punch *TM04 Calm Mind *TM06 Toxic *TM10 Hidden Power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM16 Light Screen *TM17 Protect *TM18 Rain Dance *TM20 Safeguard *TM21 Frustration *TM23 Iron Tail *TM27 Return *TM29 Psychic *TM30 Shadow Ball *TM32 Double Team *TM33 Reflect *TM34 Shock Wave *TM41 Torment *TM42 Facade *TM43 Secret Power *TM44 Rest *TM45 Attract *TM46 Thief *TM48 Skill Swap *TM49 Snatch *TM53 Energy Ball *TM56 Fling *TM57 Charge Beam *TM58 Endure *TM60 Drain Punch *TM63 Embargo *TM67 Recycle *TM70 Flash *TM73 Thunder Wave *TM77 Psych Up *TM78 Captivate *TM82 Sleep Talk *TM83 Natural Gift *TM85 Dream Eater *TM86 Grass Knot *TM87 Swagger *TM90 Substitute *TM92 Trick Room *HM05 Flash Category:Basic pokemon Category:Psychic type Category:Generation I Pokémon